deponiafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тексты песен Барда
Ниже представлены оригинальный английский и русский текст песен Барда из всей серии Deponia. Эти тексты считаются официальным каноном, по этому прошу возможных редакторов не заменять их на фанатские варианты перевода. [http://ru.deponia-wiki-rus.wikia.com/wiki/Deponia Deponia]' (ENG)' I'm off now goodbye It's kind of pathetic You get all erratic About dirty dishes '' ''Congesting the sink. .'' 'I'm tired of your bothers,' 'Remember our fathers' 'They dwelled in a world' 'Filled with rubbish and stink.' ''. But when all hope was lost Someone raised from the dust He was handsome and cunning His haircut had style. .'' 'Courage was shining in his eyes' 'As he said screw you guys' 'Mind your own business' 'I'm off now goodbye.' 'Huzzah, he's off now goodbye.' '.' '''Who's gonna care?' Now as it is written Our hero was smitten And rescued the maiden From impending doom. .'' 'On a horse made of steel' 'Evil guys on his heels' 'He rode with the girl' 'Into dawn's early gloom.' ''. She awoke by his kiss Well at least more or less And the whole part concerining The uppercut scare. .'' 'Can be pinned at least to some extend' 'On her damaged brain implant.' 'Anyway in the big picture' 'Who's gonna care?' 'Huzzah, who's gonna care?' '''Get on with the plot' Historians would die For a way to decipher Apparantly missing Text passages here. .'' 'The still found no reasons' 'Why scratches and lesions' 'Related to goal' 'Subsequently appear.' ''. But then why should it bother you For he finally managed to Haul her more or less unharmed To the rendezvous spot. .'' 'Whitout expecting any pay' 'Except for the reward but hey' 'It's all about the context' 'So get on with the plot.' 'Huzzah, get on with the plot!' '''Huzzah ... as a rule' Now look at you startled The brain implant cartridge Has not been swapped which Was all part of the plan. .'' 'A world has been rescued' 'That he did detest who'd' 'Have guessed I attest you'd' 'Have done just the same.' ''. So if you still want to force Me to do stupid chores Like washing the dishes Do the trash and such you'll. .'' 'Just prove that you haven't paid' 'attention to what i said' 'the message at core is... like...erm...' 'Huzzah ... as a rule.' 'Huzzah, the chorus guys rule!' '''Deponia (RUS)' Ну а мне давно пора Мне видеть обидно Как ты бесишься сильно Из-за грязной посуды на кухне твоей. .'' 'Я устал от тревог,' 'Вспомни наших отцов,' 'Они жили в мире,' 'Полном хлама и потерь.' ''. Но когда исчезла надежда, Он стряхнул пыль с одежды, он был хитер и красив, И прическа - на ура. .'' 'Смелость сияла в его глазах,' 'Когда он послал всех в пух и прах,' '"Оставайтесь жить в хламе,' 'Ну а мне давно пора".' 'Хуза-а, ему давно пора.' 'Кому какое дело?' 'Как спето в легендах' 'Наш герой милосердный' 'Спас юную деву ''' От ужасной судьбы. .'' 'Он на стальном коне ''' С недругами на хвосте Свою деву увез В предзакатные лучи. .'' 'Поцелуй пробудил её' 'Или что-то типа того,' 'Но девица герою' 'Отвесила хук слева.' ''. Это случилось потому, Что имплантат сломался в мозгу Ну а в целом кому какое дело?' '' '''Хуза-а, кому какое дело? Продолжай рассказ Историки жаждут Расшифровать пассажи, Что пропущены были В этом месте тобой. .'' 'Они так и не узнали, ''' Как царапины попали '' ''Во время пути '' ''На милое личико Гоал. .'' 'Ну чего тут переживать?' 'Ведь главное понимать,' 'Что девица вполне жива' 'Осталась на этот раз.' ''. Он не ожидал никакой платы, Кроме небольшой награды, Но это как посмотреть, Так что продолжай рассказ. Хуза-а, продолжай рассказ. Тут крутой хор Вижу, ты удивлен, Что картридж не подменен Но ты не бойся, Ведь таков был план .'' 'Он спас свою планету,' 'Хоть ненавистней нету' 'Чему тут удивляться' 'Ты так же сделал бы сам.' ''. Если ты хочешь заставить Меня все тут драить, Мыть там посуду И мусор выносить .'' 'Это докажет только,' 'Что ты не слушал нисколько' 'И пропустил самую суть' 'Хуза-а, а суть вся в том,' 'Хуза-а, что тут крутой хор.' 'Chaos on Deponia (ENG)' '''All over again' You'r being pathetic Again about acrid Bacteria in the fridge it's getting boring .'' 'But packing bags due to' 'Dirty socks i threw to' 'The lampshade's rim borders of unadorned scorn' ''. Didn't I explicate it Are you still not persuaded '' ''Is grass growing on your tympanic membrane '' . ''Remember? Deponia Self-sacrifices and bla Gosh! Now I've start all over again '' ''Huzzah, all over again With booze and so forth Only the most epic Tales feature cool depictions of sawblades crushed into cable boat walls .'' 'The attempt though a blunt stunt' 'Affected Goals implant' 'Which surely can't be blamed on Rufus at all' ''. Reckoning up the sum '' ''The best was yet to come For the end of part one seemed a little too coarse '' . ''To amend we'll send Rufus to attend '' ''A second chance for a decent happy-end-ing: a grand fling with dancing and booze and so forth '' ''Huzzah, With booze and so forth Put balls to the walls Malevolent karma '' ''So close to the dramas '' ''Catharsis flesh doubts with her caused disarray '' . ''And she lift him behind '' ''Though still not in one mind '' ''Planning to reunite with her fierce fiance .'' 'But if you think it's time ''' For Rufus to resign '' ''So close to the finish line you don't know him at all .'' 'For heroes gather momentum ''' On the bring of armageddon '' ''Enthralled by the squall they'll put balls to the walls Huzzah, Put balls to the walls We'll work ... overtime ...? Left in the lurch On the verge of the purge Their search for the submerge was brought to a halt .'' 'They stopped Donna Goals spins ''' With torpedo dolphins '' ''And finally hope glints I cannot exalt .'' 'How outstandingly aced' 'He was dragged to the base ''' now the bell for the last round was about to chime .'' 'The showdown was imminent' 'And if no I apprehend ''' The chorus guys will have to work overtime Huzzah, Well work ... overtime ...? Let's hope far away Argus plan went awry And: end of the story You have to admit you enjoyed it a bit .'' 'And now you saw reason ''' Dump your Egot-ea-sm And weight against the public benefit .'' 'Because close to the bone is' 'Where you need cojones' 'and platypuses and memberships to opposing underground organisations' ''. So do unpack the bag '' ''Now it's anyway way to late to sack Me and secondly were am I gonna stay Huzzah, Let's hope far away! [[Goodbye Deponia|'Goodbye Deponia']]' (ENG)' Good things come in threes So this is the third strike, you're dumping me just like '' ''a trashbag and why? Just because of some must-'' ''ard on the carpet, you pathetic dorkhead I assume that you humor did just bite from the dust. .'' 'But this isn't over yet! Yeah you cant bet on that' 'The last part of my tale will surely appease' 'and change you mind anyhow turn on your deaf aid now,' 'The story goes on, for good things come in threes. ''' Huzzah, Good things come in threes! With helium gas So the cutter struck sails, wrecked as Toni's mum's scales and of as much avail for the long road ahead. Still the mood in the group was just super woop-e-doop yeah, except that they slowly grew ripe for the bad, .'' 'for they knew that they would have to go on by foot.' 'No problem for such a walk is all the less' 'stressful if you sing along with a motivating song.' 'And to emphasize this i'll flood the cabin of the chorus guys with helium gas.' 'Huzzah, with helium gas! ' '''Because brakes as a wimps' Before a champ decamps to adventure and enters '' ''the lion's den he attends an obscure '' ''purification ritual that's a habitual narrative rule - look it up, it's for sure! .'' 'Polished to utmost cleanliness and dressed up as his nemesis,' 'he chose backed by Goal to go out on a limb.' ''. And that they had to leave their friends of old '' ''out in the cold was basically their own fault! Advance, newer halt! Because brakes are for wimps. Huzzah, Because brakes are for wimps He completely f*cked up Regarding Goals death and the loss of the As-'' ''cension codes, I'll desist from my usual bon mots. Things were in a mess, the tightness in his chest '' ''was no less as big as the colossus of Rhodes. .'' 'As he fell from the skies his life flashed before his eyes,' 'Bereft of hope no courage left to pluck up,' 'he did finally comprehend this was the definite end,' 'game over this time, he completely f*cked up.' 'Huzzah, He completely f*cked up!' '''Three times the crap' Rufus a clone? Wow! Well whaddayouknow now, that's mind-boggling news, but I'm sure you cane cope. Just put on your slickers and hitch up you knickers, for once more there flickers a speckle of hope. .'' 'Where things do look black you need someone to check ''' on the bulbs at the tunnel's end and if by hap it turns out to be a cloning lab, you can prep for a quantum step, for three times the Rufus is Three times the jab. Huzzah, Three times the crap! With a scoob a dee doo the final maneuver proved as a move no more nuts as any other plan there was at hand. A perfect occasion for a contemplation '' ''of all the events and the writer's intent. .'' 'It may seem safe to say that Rufus's way ''' for saving the day it a little snafu, but when shit hits the fan is when a decent man's plan will dwindle deeper as ever a diver With a scuba did do. Huzzah, With a scoob a dee doo! He's off now for real I'm closing my case. There's nothing left to say. Any last questions? ... yeah... I'll take this as a no. But if you fill battered, your whole world is shattered, i may have a helpful suggestion for you: .'' ''Just grab you harmonica sign about Deponia and Rufus's dream of a life more ideal '' ''and the fact that sometimes there may be just one last chance to save the day to let go and if that's so... I'm off now for real! Huzzah, he's off now for real! [[Deponia Doomsday|'Deponia Doomsday']]' (ENG)' still wond'ring what if You old amaurotic pinhead act like this thing is not dead and didn't run into a brick wall at full tilt already. Let me help you fill that gap in memory. .'' 'Living in the waste was not to your taste,' 'but soon you will gaze truth straight in the face' 'that all rivers run e-''' ventually to the sea. .'' 'At this stage it's evident, there will be no happy end.' 'Suck it up princess, no one cares for you tears.' 'It is over I've no damns to give' 'for second thoughts that you're stuck with,' 'looking for loopholes and wond'ring what if.' 'Huzzah, still wond'ring what if.' Интересные факты * Как в немецкой, так и в английской версии игр Барда озвучил Ян Мюллер-Михаэлис. * Пользователь под ником Alina Gingertail выложила на свой Ютуб канал кавер на все 4 песни из игры Deponia, видео и текст будут ниже. Фанатские переводы Alina Gingertail (перевел SilverTatsu Tr) '''I'm off now goodbye' Смотреть мне противно на ваши заботы, '' ''Что не мыта посуда и в трубах засор. '' ''Всё это нелепо, вы вспомните предков, '' ''Что прожили в мире где мусор и смрад. '' ''Но исчезла надежда, он смахнул пыль с одежды. '' ''Хитёр и красив, с причёской крутой. '' ''Сила и смелость в его глазах, '' ''Отбросив былого прах. '' ''Живите и дальше, а мне уж пора. '' ''Хузза, давно уж пора! Who's gonna care? Как спето в легендах, герой милосердный, '' ''Спас юную деву от жуткой судьбы. '' ''Верхом на коне, с врагом на хвосте, '' ''Сокрыл свою даму в закатном огне. '' ''И от вечного сна, пробудилась она, '' ''А герою за вольность - влепила леща. '' ''В голове её жесткий диск, '' ''Издал последний писк. '' ''Но у вас к тому интереса уж нет. '' ''Хузза, давно уже нет! Get on with the plot И знать бы хотели, что случилось на деле, '' ''В запятнанных свитках истории той. '' ''Никто не узнал как шрам тот попал, '' ''На милую Гоал в пути их лихом. '' ''Но из сердца гони тоску. '' ''Пока бьет пульс к виску, '' ''Девица не сгинет и будет жива. '' ''Он не ждал больших наград, '' ''И маленькой был бы рад, '' ''Хотя тут всё спорно, продолжим рассказ. '' ''Хузза, продолжим рассказ! Huzzah ... as a rule Ты дивишься сильно, что катридж фальшивка, '' ''Но страхи откинь, жить - таков был их план. '' ''Он спас всю планету, хоть ненавистней нету, '' ''Чему удивляться? Так сделал бы сам. '' ''И коли хочешь ты меня, '' ''Заставить драить всё и вся. '' ''Мыть там посуду, иль мусор носить. '' ''Это докажет лишь одно, '' ''Что потерял ты нить давно, '' ''Не слушал меня, хузза - и есть сама суть.de:Hussa-Lieder Категория:Deponia Категория:Chaos on Deponia Категория:Goodbye Deponia Категория:Deponia Doomsday Категория:Саундтреки (Deponia) Категория:Тексты